April
Beginning A little intro is inserted to the series. They show the characters' names in Japanese. They introduce the human Senseisan, and the young fairies Kururu, Chiriri, Sarara, and Hororo. Kururu asks Senseisan where he is going. Senseisan says that he is going to a school entrance ceremony. Of course, the fairies did not know that, so she asks what that is. Senseisan desperately tells them that a school entrance ceremony is when you get to go to school. Then, he leaves. But the fairies needed more details. So they think about it. But Kururu appears out of nowhere, dressed up as a fortune teller, while Hororo is laying on a cushion or whatever. Kururu chants "Honyako" or something, while Hororo thinks that she is saying "Koniyaku," which is Japanese for bitter yam pudding. Then Hororo stands up and smiles at Kururu. Kururu and Hororo then laughs, but Sarara (as usual) reminds Kururu that the school entrance doesn't act like that. Middle Then, the fairies find a sphere shaped thingy. Chiriri used the cap as a hat, like she does with all other items. Kururu reads a paper that came with a winged cat named Oborochan. She reads that Oborochan is trying to find her mother's enemy, and it seems horrible to the fairies. So they help Oborochan by waking it up with fairy magic. But it seems that Oborochan just stayed with them. Later, the fairies find sandwiches that were the height of the fairies. Sarara checks the crust and eats it. Then, Kururu jumps in the sandwich, eats inside, and pops out of the sandwich. Then Hororo accidentally eats Kururu's head and leaves Kururu screaming. The fairies headed to the neighboring house next to Senseisan's house. In there lived a 1st grader named Tamachan. The fairies ask her about Senseisan's ceremony, but her advice gets false as she says that a scary ghost will come if you go to the ceremony. Chiriri got creeped out at this false statement, so Tamachan suggested to just watch some Yoshinose. But Kururu thought she had to look at Chiriri's nose, so Tamachan said she'd said "Yoshinose," which are some big trees. So the fairies find a fairysized tree and watched it. Chiriri said that "finding the right spot while watching a tree was critical" and she did that. But that was a big waste of time, so Sarara says that there shall be some karaoke, though she didn't sing. But later she asked if there was music. Kururu then knew that drunk people were sometimes near trees, so she pretended to be one. But Sarara said she didn't really look like one and then they took out a book. They researched that drunk people usually have their house spinning. End Senseisan then came home, but he stopped his words when he saw his desk spinning. Kururu, Chiriri and Sarara greeted him with spinning voices and eyes. Hororo was just near his bed, laying down while staring up at Oborochan. Senseisan just smiled awkwardly, since he didn't know what was going on. Then, Kururu explains that the fairies told Senseisan about the fairy cat Oborochan. Oborochan had became their new friend, and Senseisan was a little surprised. The episode ends when Oborochan is flying, and the fairies are tired and asleep while Senseisan carefully laid colored blankets on them. Category:Episodes